Asi son las cosas
by libstik
Summary: Finalmente me decidi por dejarte, es lo mas duro que he hecho en mi vida pero morire en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

_Asi son las cosas_

Sentada en esta silla esperando a que te dignes a aparecerte y tengas ganas de verme, mi corazón de nuevo se estruja al saber lo que pasara, te dejare esta noche y no es nada fácil decirle adiós a la persona que ha hecho que mi corazón lata por tantos años, escucho a mi corazón diciéndome que te de la oportunidad de cambiar pero mi cuerpo y mi mente me dicen que no mas, que están cansados de tantas indiferencias.

Siento como se humedecen mis ojos al ver el reloj, son las 7:45 pm, quisiera que ese reloj se detuviera para no enfrentarte, para no ver aquellos ojos y labios que me trastornan mis sentidos, quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, que me amaras como en las películas romanticas que tanto me gusta ver pero no, eres frio y a veces cruel incluso a veces dudo que me quieras o que soportes mi presencia.

Miro la habitación por última vez y observo la foto que esta sobre la mesita de noche, aquella foto hace que se me revuelva el estomago, recuerdo aquel día con lujo de detalle, recuerdo que llevabas la bufanda que había hecho especialmente para ti y yo llevaba el perfume que me habías regalado en nuestro aniversario, aquella noche en el parque de diversiones fue mágica, desde el oso de peluche que ganaste para mi hasta la montaña rusa que tuve que rogarte que subiéramos sabiendo que tu odiabas las alturas, tantos recuerdos buenos que se fueron perdiendo entre lagrimas y melancolía, de nuevo mis ojos se humedecen con aquel doloroso recuerdo.

Suspiro con frustración y me siento en la cama en la que pasamos tantas noches de pasión, en donde nos regalábamos caricias y besos sin desenfrenos, en donde miraba tu espalda toda la noche preguntándome que estaba haciendo mal para que me rechazaras de esa manera tan despiadada, esta ves lloro y me desahogo golpeando mis rodillas con fuerza, me siento tan estúpida, tan insignificante al darme cuenta que no era lo suficiente mujer para estar a tu lado, que por mas que me esforzara para estar dentro de tu corazón nunca sería suficiente.

Escucho como se abre y cierra la puerta, tus pasos se escuchan por todo el departamento, intento parar de llorar pero es inútil, mis lagrimas son unas traidoras, escucho como sueltas las llaves y caen en la mesa del comedor, mi mente empieza a traicionarme diciéndome que soy demasiado débil y cobarde para enfrentarte, entras a la habitación y te quedas en el marco de la puerta viéndome, lo se porque siento tu mirada de piedra apuñalándome, no puedo parar de llorar, mis lagrimas no cesan..

**-Que pasa?**

Tu voz destrozo la pequeña muralla que había estado construyendo toda la tarde, esta ves ya no tendría voluntad para dejar de llorar, aun no te miraba y sentía que ya había perdido la batalla, sentí como te me acercabas, huelo tu perfume e involuntariamente hacen que mi vello se erice, odio que me controles y que hagas que mi cuerpo reaccione de esa forma

**-Hiromi?... que pasa?**

Tomas mi rostro y haces que te mire a los ojos, veo algo que no reconozco en tus ojos, limpias mis lagrimas con cuidado, tengo tanto miedo de no poder seguir con lo que tenía planeado, de que tus hermosos ojos amatistas hagan que cambie de opinión y deje a un lado la soledad que he sentido por tanto tiempo para ser tu amante de nuevo.

**-Kai… es que… es que**

Mi garganta se cierra con toda la tristeza que poseía en ese instante, no quería dejarte, tal ves sonara algo egoísta y sadomasoquista pero prefiero ver tu espalda todas las noches, soportar cada desprecio y discriminación de tu parte antes de irme de tu lado, te amo, te amo con cada segundo que e pasado a tu lado, ESPERA, no puedo retenerte a mi lado si tu no quieres estarlo, prefiero estar muerta antes de que estés conmigo por compromiso.

**-Dime**

Tu mirada tiene algo que no entiendo, porque no veo esa frialdad que siempre me regalas, porque me estas dificultando tanto las cosas, acaso sabes mis planes y quieres que me sienta culpable para no dejarte, tomas mi mejilla y gastas toda tu ternura en aquel gesto, haces que de nuevo vuelva a verte a los ojos…

**-Me voy Kai**

Tu mirada cambio drásticamente, bajaste la mirada y escuche como tu respiración se hacia mas pausada esa reacción se me hizo eterna, maldita sea, porque esto tenía que ser de esta manera, porque tenía que ser tan doloroso, tenía tanto miedo de ver la reacción de sus ojos ya que si lo veía con indiferencia le partiría el corazón y acabaría con su cordura pero si lo veía con tristeza ya no tendría el valor de dejarlo y vendería mi alma al mismo infierno para ver por lo menos una sonrisa de su parte.

**-Si es lo que deseas…. Esta bien**

El tono de su voz simplemente no tenía ni una sola emoción, era como si estuviera hablando con el viento, Kai se levanto sin mirarme a los ojos y se recargo en la pared mas cercana, los flequillos de su cabello tapaban sus bellos ojos, quería verlos aunque fuera por ultima ves pero al parecer aquel deseo no iba a ser posible, tome mis maletas y camine despacio, anhelaba que el me detuviera pero sabía que no sería posible porque el no me amaba, el no sentía nada por mi, mire los muebles, mire la alfombra que habíamos comprado ambos, mire el cuadro que el me compro, mire todo por última ves, llegue a la puerta y tome la manejillo de la puerta…….

Continuara…….


	2. Chapter 2

_Así son las cosas_

Últimamente el trabajo había sido de lo mas tedioso, abrir una nueva fábrica era una de las cosas más frustrantes que había hecho, hoy lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa, besar a su novia y ver una película ridículamente romántica, Kai Hiwatari viendo ese tipo de películas?, si, por ella incluso vería todos los días a Dora la exploradora si a ella le gustasen, entro al edificio y el guardia lo saludo con todos los días, presiono el botón que indicaba que subían al último piso, estaba ansioso por estar en su hogar.

Entre y sentí una atmosfera de lo más extraña, me sorprendió la idea de no encontrar a mi novia viendo la telenovela que tanto le gustaba, la casa estaba en penumbras y eso definitivamente no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, tiro las llaves donde siempre y me dispongo a buscarla, voy primero a la cocina y después a la habitación, sentí como un rayo de electricidad pasaba por mi columna cuando la vi sentada en la esquina de la cama, sus sollozos eran de lo mas insoportable…

**-Qué pasa?**

Nunca me había gustado ver llorar a una mujer, mucho menos a ella, definitivamente iba a golpear al bastardo que había hecho eso, mis puños se cerraban de la frustración ya que ella solo se tapaba el rostro y lloraba, quería saber la razón de su llanto, quería que parara de llorar y me diera la bienvenida de siempre con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba pero aquellos sollozos no se lo permitían, me acerque a ella y acaricie esa mejilla sonrojada

**-Hiromi… que pasa?**

Diablos, no soporto verla de esa manera, ver como sus mejillas están ahogadas en lagrimas hace que el estomago se me haga un hueco, por extraño que parezca siento que yo soy el culpable de cómo se siente, trato de limpiar sus lagrimas pero es imposible, cada vez salen mas y mas de sus lindos ojos cafés.

**-Kai… es que… es que**

Por un momento vi como en tus ojos había una desesperación que nunca había visto, se notaba que querías decirme miles de cosas pero estabas sufriendo tanto que de tu boca solo salían pequeños gemidos de dolor, luchabas por respirar y por decirme eso tan importante que tenías que decirme pero las palabras no salían….

**-Dime**

Tomo tu mejilla de nuevo y por un momento sentí como si te hubiera dado un latigazo o te hubiera golpeado, estaba empezando a sentirme culpable por tu estado de animo pero también me sentía una escoria por no saber que era lo que te estaba haciendo tanto daño, levante tu rostro para que me miraras y lo entendí…

**-Me voy Kai**

Eso si que había sido un buen golpe en el hígado, había dado con toda la fuerza que tenía, mis pulmones se sintieron muy pesados al escucharla, realmente no me lo esperaba cuando iba subiendo al ascensor, eso había dolido, ¿Qué había hecho mal? , dejar la pasta de dientes abierta había sido tan malo como para que ella se fuera?, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y baje la mirada, nunca se había puesto a pensar en un futuro sin ella, Hiromi era todo en su vida, ella era mucho mas importante que una maldita empresa, que el beyblade, que su abuelo, que sus recuerdos, ella era su vida y en ese momento su vida se estaba yendo, quería retenerla pero si ella quería irse no tendría otra opción que dejara ir…

**-Si es lo que deseas… Esta bien **

No se ni como demonios salieron esas palabras, el aire no entraba por sus pulmones, sabía que cuando ella cruzara la puerta yo moriría de dolor, ¿ si ella no estaba que sentido tenía vivir? , ella había sido su camino, su luz, su todo y ahora se marchaba dejándome aquí, no podía permitirlo, no quiero que se marche, quiero que se quede conmigo siempre, quiero ver esas estúpidas películas románticas con ella, quería oler su perfume todas las mañanas y quería verla sonreír, eso era todo, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?, levante la mirada y ya no estaba, solo escuchaba sus pisadas por el corredor, no iba a permitir que se marchara, nunca…..

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Así son las cosas **

Su mano fría me detuvo y mi corazón se desboco, aquel contacto había provocado tantas cosas en mi interior que explicarlas era tan complicado, no fue una reacción de miedo, esperanza o tristeza, simplemente fue el contacto frío de su piel con la mía, vi como su cuerpo se recargaba en la puerta, aun no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, suspire intentando controlar mi adolorido corazón, mire el rostro de Kai, me quede petrificada al ver sus pupilas, estaban inundadas y demostraban tanta tristeza, nunca desde que lo conocí el había tenido aquella mirada tan triste.

Sin pleno aviso Kai se abalanzo sobre mi, me abrazaba los hombros con tanta fuerza que no tuve el valor de separarme de el, sentí como se me encajaba en la espalda el cajoncito que estaba a lado de la puerta, el peso de Kai hizo que me quedara hincada mientras que el estaba de rodillas, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, de nuevo sentí como los pedazos de mi corazón se encajaban en mis costillas, realmente el quería que sufriera por toda una eternidad…

**-Kai**

La respiración de el se encajaba en mi cuello y oído, hubiera sido una caricia sumamente excitante si estuviéramos en otra situación pero esto tenía que acabar, ya no aguantaba, necesitaba tantas cosas que Kai nunca me daría , yo simplemente quería quedarme en esta posición toda la vida, quería tener los brazos de Kai siempre en mi cuerpo pero esto ya no tenía solución, calle a mi corazón por unos segundos y deje hablar a mi cabeza por unos momentos…

**-Suéltame… ya es demasiado tarde **

Trate de zafarme de su abrazo pero era demasiado fuerte para mi, el no se movio ni un centímetro, estire su camisa, tome sus brazos con toda mi fuerza para alejarme de el, sabía que si continuaba asi no tendría el valor para decirle adiós, su respiración me estaba volviendo loca, como era posible que el manipulara de esa forma mi cuerpo….

**-Quédate conmigo**

Era una mala jugarreta de mi cabeza?, acaso el me estaba diciendo que me mantuviera a su lado?, no lo podía creer, aquellas simples palabras habían derribado cada suposición mía, cada duda y cada malentendido, escuche un sollozo de Kai y ya no pude luchar mas era suficiente dolor por un día….

**-Diablos… no puedo hacerlo**

De nuevo empecé a llorar cansada de todo, Kai era el único que podía hacerme cambiar de opinión y hacerme feliz, zafe mis brazos de los suyos y tome su cuello y cabeza presionándolo contra mi cuello, su olor me erizo toda la piel, como pude haber sido tan idiota de pensar que lo dejaría, el con todos sus defectos era mi alma gemela, era el dueño de mi destino y de mi vida, sin el mi vida no tenía sentido, nos separamos un poco para besarnos, había tanta pasión, amor, frustración, miedo, todo acumulado en un beso, asi son las cosas tan claras como el agua, Kai era el único que podía mantenerme con vida en esta tierra, el era mis latidos, mi aire, sangre, el era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

* * *

**Así son las cosas**

Así que así había terminado todo, ella llorando y yo rindiéndome dejándola ir, los pasos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, había recibido palizas terribles que ningún ser humano hubiera imaginado pero esas golpizas no se comparaban con aquel sonido, lento y frustrante, no quería dejarla ir, no quería despertar sin escuchar su risa en las mañanas, no quería dejar de comer aquella sopa salada que ella era la única que podía preparar, no quería dejar de ver aquellas películas cursis que ella amaba, no quería vivir si ella no estaba.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y la vi tomando la rendija de la puerta, por primera ves me sentí solo al ver aquella pequeña escena, apoye mi cuerpo contra la pared, trataba de procesar las mejores palabras para que ella se quedara pero no había ni una sola razón para que se mantuviera a mi lado, siempre había sido frío y cruel, porque tendría que mantenerla a mi lado, tal ves ella era el amor de mi vida pero ¿ yo sería el amor de su vida?, la mire a los ojos y vi una reacción de lastima en sus ojos, de por si no aceptaba que mis amigos me vieran de esa forma, menos ella, verla de esa forma hizo que me sintiera como una escoria miserable.

Mis brazos reaccionaron por si solos y la abrace, su olor hizo que mi cuerpo se petrificara, tenía miedo de quedarme solo de nuevo, al solo pensar que no la volvería a ver hacia que me aterrara y quisiera fusionarme con ella, simplemente quería eso…

**-Kai….. Suéltame ya es demasiado tarde**

Su voz hizo que callera en cuenta de la realidad, ella se había despedido de mi, eso dolía mas de lo que algún día me hubiera imaginado y lo peor de todo es que tu me estrujas y me dices que me aleje de ti, cada ves me sentía mas derrotado, no quería rendirme pero tampoco no podía mantenerte conmigo pero soy egoísta, desgraciadamente soy un vil y miserable egoísta que no quiere dejarte ir…

**-Quédate conmigo**

**-Diablos no puedo hacerlo**

Se lo dije en forma de susurro para que solo ella fuera testigo de aquellas palabras, algo que solo iba a quedar entre nosotros dos, siento como tus manos se sueltan de mi camisa y pasas tus brazos sobre mi cuello y mi cabeza, tus lagrimas caen como balas sobre mis hombros, de nuevo siento la pasión de tu cuerpo acurrucado en el mío, mi corazón vuelve a latir con mas velocidad, siento que moriré de un infarto al tenerte, pero pienso que sería la mejor muerte de todas, tu eres mi adicción, mi veneno, la única que es capaz de matarme de dolor.


End file.
